supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Естественный отбор
Естественный отбор (англ. Survival of the Fittest) — двадцать третий (заключительный) эпизод седьмого сезона американского телесериала «Сверхъестественное». В ролях Главные роли *Джаред Падалеки — Сэм Винчестер *Дженсен Эклс — Дин Винчестер Второстепенные роли *Миша Коллинз — Кастиэль *Марк Шеппард — Кроули *Джим Бивер — Бобби Сингер *Рейчел Майнер — Мэг *Осрик Чау — Кевин Трен *Джеймс Патрик Стюарт — Дик Роман *Оливия Ченг — Сьюзен *Ларисса Гомес — Луиз *Ники Випф — Полли *Роберт Лоуренсон — Ройс Краткое содержание Чтобы победить Дика Романа, Сэм и Дин штурмуют компанию "Сукрокорп". Они готовятся к битве с лидером Левиафанов. Дик на последнем этапе своего плана, и Винчестеры должны объединиться с Кастиэлем, Бобби, Мэг и пророком Кевином, чтобы остановить его. Однако, Дик — один из самых умных врагов, с которым они когда-либо сталкивались, так что только игра умов решит, кто одержит верх. Сюжет Дик Роман поймал Кроули в дьявольскую ловушку и заключил с ним сделку – он передаёт демонам в полное и безраздельное пользование всю Канаду, а Кроули отдаст Винчестерам кровь другого демона вместо своей, а значит, заклинание не сработает. Сэму и Дину всё еще нужно раздобыть кость праведника, поэтому они залезают в склеп монастыря Святой Марии и крадут кости монашки. Они пытаются вызвать Кроули, но тот не является. Зато появляются Мэг и Кастиэль, и Кас рассказывает братьям, что Левиафаны захватили Кевина. И тут, как снег на голову – Кроули. Он просто шокирован, что временные союзники прячут от него его злейших врагов. Кроули собирается убить Кастиэля, но раздумывает. В этом нет никакого удовольствия, ведь ангел явно совсем спятил. Ещё Кроули не прочь помучить Мэг, но пока оставляет её в покое, решив, что без неё Кастиэль будет совсем невменяем, а он всё-таки нужен Винчестерам, чтобы сразиться с Диком. Кроули рассказывает им о своей сделке с Левиафанами, но утверждает, что не собирается её выполнять. Затем отдаёт Винчестерам свою кровь и исчезает. Когда Сэм и Дин смешивают кровь, они ожидают какого-нибудь знака, что всё идет правильно, но ничего не случается. Они начинают подозревать, что Кроули всё-таки их надул. Тем временем Бобби Сингер, в теле горничной мотеля, пытается подобраться к Дику. А Кевин пробует сбежать от Левиафанов. Левиафаны съезжаются на встречу и Дик представляет им свой план – одурманивать и сгонять на бойни толстяков, а худых или умных людей устранить с помощью специальной пищевой добавки. Кевину удаётся выбраться из комнаты, в которой его заперли, и он наблюдает за этой смертоносной презентацией. А потом его ловит Левиафан Сьюзан. Сэм и Дин подрубаются к камерам наблюдения, но видят в здании несколько Диков Романов, и не могут определить, кого из них надо проткнуть костью праведника. А ведь у них только один шанс. На подступах к зданию Сэм замечает Бобби и пытается отговорить его от мести, но Бобби больше не волнует, что горничная погибнет, если он войдёт в здание. Бобби впадает в ярость и чуть не убивает Сэма. Шокированный своим отражением на боку фургона, Бобби осознаёт, что почти превратился в неуправляемого мстительного духа и выходит из тела горничной. Винчестеры отвозят ее в больницу. Вернувшись в хижину Руфуса, они приходят к выводу, что Дик сохранил часть тела настоящего Дика Романа, и использует её, чтобы теперь делать копии. Мэг понимает, почему Кроули считал Кастиэля важной частью их миссии. Кас был сосудом для Левиафанов, так что он способен узнать их настоящего вожака. Бобби говорит братьям, что его "жажда мести зудит, не переставая" и просит их сжечь флягу. Прощание с Бобби было тяжелым, но у Сэма и Дина всё ещё есть незаконченное дело. Дин просит ангела телепортировать его за Импалой. После разговора с Дином Кас больше не настаивает на непринятии насилия. Он осознаёт, что должен сделать всё, чтобы исправить свои ошибки и соглашается помочь Дину и Сэму. На следующий день Сэм, Дин, Кастиэль и Мэг штурмуют "Ричард Роман Энтерпрайзес". Отвлекая внимание, Мэг на Импале врывается через главные ворота и начинает рубить Левиафанам головы. Но появляются два демона и хватают её по приказу Кроули. Сэм находит Кевина и пророк настаивает, что перед тем, как убежать, им надо взорвать лабораторию, где делают смертельную добавку. В лаборатории Кастиэль опознает настоящего Дика, и Дин протыкает грудь лидера Левиафанов. Это не срабатывает, но Дик Роман рано радуется, его надули. Дин использует настоящее оружие и в это раз всё получается. Прибежавшие Сэм и Кевин успевают увидеть, как Дик взрывается брызгами чёрной грязи. Но Левиафан не зря продолжал смеяться, он явно знал то, чего не знали они: кость оказалась "с подковыркой, как и все Божьи цацки". Когда дым рассеивается, оказывается, что Дин и Кас исчезли. Появляется Кроули. Он сообщает Сэму, что его демоны дерутся с оставшимися в здании Левиафанами. Он говорит, что Сэм должен быть рад – он уничтожил главу Левиафанов и тем самым спас мир, а взамен требует только маленького пророка. Потом он забирает Кевина и оставляет Сэма одного. Тем временем, очнувшись, Дин обнаруживает, что они с Кастиэлем находятся в темном лесу. Кас объясняет Винчестеру, что после смерти все монстры, в том числе и левиафаны, попадают в Чистилище, и их вдвоем уничтожат прежде, чем они найдут выход отсюда. Затем Кастиэль внезапно исчезает, и Дин в одиночестве наблюдает, как из темноты к нему выходят различные твари с красными глазами. Саундтрек *Don McLean - '' Vincent'' *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Steppenwolf - Born To Be Wild Интересные факты *По словам Сары Гэмбл сцена, в которой Сэм и Дин подключаются к камерам "Ричард Роман Энтерпрайзес" и видят клонов Дика, первоначально была написана так, что братья через бинокли смотрят в окна здания. Всё изменили из-за ограниченного бюджета, а ещё потому, что "сцены с камерами наблюдения – всегда классные". *"В финале сезона надо распутать столько сюжетов, – говорит Роберт Сингер. К счастью, не я это пишу". Писать финал сезона выпало Саре Гэмбл. "Годами я писала предпоследние серии, а Эрик Крипке писал финальные, – рассказывает Сара Гэмбл. И мы спорили, что сложнее – предпоследняя серия (я настаивала, что её очень трудно писать) или самая последняя (которая, по его мнению, была самой трудной)". Теперь, когда она попробовала и то, и другое, Сара в замешательстве. "Они обе сложны, но по-разному, – объясняет она. Предпоследняя серия обычно включает множество "завязок", так что трудно создать самодостаточную серию. А в последней серии у тебя на руках куча сюжетов, которые надо завершить, плюс надо создать задел на следующий сезон. А ещё хочется, чтобы серия была и сама по себе интересна". *"Я в восторге от надменного вида (Роберта Лоренса). Он был очень хорош", – так Сара Гэмбл комментирует сцену, в которой Кевин говорит Левиафану, что он – веган. *Дженсен Эклс считает, что Джеймс Патрик Стюарт "отлично справился" с ролью Дика Романа. "Он потрясающий!" – согласен Джаред Падалеки. Сара Гэмбл поддерживает все эти комплименты. Как автор эпизода "Выживают сильнейшие", она получала особое удовольствие, сталкивая Стюарта с Кроули Марка Шеппарда. "Тебе хочется, чтобы в твоём финале сезона ставки были высоки, – говорит она, – а в этом эпизоде одна из сюжетных линий – своего рода покер с очень высокими ставками. Куча народу пытается понять, кто тут блефует. И, в конце концов, ты понимаешь, что, по сути, банк в этой игре сорвал Кроули. Когда мы сочиняли начало серии, то подумали, что будет интересно посадить Кроули и Дика Романа друг напротив друга. Они – два лучших переговорщика сериала, и мы столкнули их лицом к лицу. Эту сцену было очень забавно писать". *"Офисы и коридоры "Сукрокорп", а также кабинет Дика Романа – всё это снималось в построенных декорациях, – рассказывает Роберт Сингер. Получилось впечатляюще". *"Мы уже начали снимать, когда телесеть попросила нас сделать двадцать третью серию, – рассказывает продюсер Тодд Аронауэр. У нас уже были установлены совершенно другие даты эфиров, и мы стали думать, как лучше это выполнить. Единственное, на чем настаивала телесеть – финал сезона должен был выйти в эфир восемнадцатого мая. Но финал нашего сезона с двадцатью двумя сериями и так приходился на восемнадцатое. Так что нам пришлось втиснуть в производственный процесс ещё одну серию – причем без увеличения времени на съёмки. *Также Сара Гэмбл получала извращенное удовольствие, сочиняя реплики, связанные с желанием Ричарда Романа называться "Дик". "Просто руки чешутся написать такое, что не пройдёт потом цензуру, – признает она. А ещё в эпизоде была кость праведника". Сара Гэмбл утверждает, что идея о том, какое оружие вернёт главу Левиафанов обратно в Чистилище, принадлежит Бену Эдлунду. "Мы обсуждали, какие ингредиенты было бы трудно собрать. Мы уже решили, что кровь будет основной частью оружия, и Бен предложил, что удар надо наносить человеческой костью. У нас были споры по поводу того, что вообще-то Слово Божье было записано до того, как Бог создал людей, но ведь Бог знал будущее…короче, нам надо было придумать, что именно будет считаться костью праведника". Они придумали сестру Мэри Констант, ведь нельзя быть более праведной, чем монахиня, которая "все восемьдесят три года жила благочестивой жизнью". "Мне кажется, мы нашли хорошее решение, – говорит Сара Гэмбл. – Нам показалось, что так будет правильно". *"Ингредиенты, которые входят в оружие, становились известны постепенно, – продолжает Сара Гэмбл. Перевод фигурировал и в эпизоде Бена, и в серии Дэна и Эндрю (07.21 и 07.22). Нам было интересно сделать две вещи. Во-первых, создать для Сэма и Дина затруднительную ситуацию, в которой они должны были прийти к Кроули. Это ведь его кровь труднее всего достать. Сюжетная линия с добыванием "кости праведника" не казалась мне ни важной, ни такой уж сложной. Я подумала: "Мы должны придумать что-то веселенькое. Мы не будем отрезать у кого-то из парней руку или делать что-то подобное". *В сценарии первоначально было написано, что в сцене, где Мэг обезглавливает несколько Левиафанов, она слышит, как подходят другие и говорит: "Ради Сатаны! Ещё безголовые? – пожимает плечами и прибавляет: Что ж, налетайте!" Затем поворачивается, держа наготове нож, измазанный чёрной жижей. И видит, что к ней идут демоны. *"Вопрос, правильную ли кость они взяли, был специально оставлен открытым. "Так в финальной сцене создаётся ещё больше напряжения, – говорит Сара Гэмбл. – Зритель должен гадать, сработает оружие или нет". *Но ещё до того, как начать волноваться, убьёт ли оружие Левиафана, Винчестерам пришлось разбираться с тем, кто уже умер. Ведь призрак Бобби подверг опасности невинную девушку. Сара Гэмбл рассказала, что актриса, игравшая горничную – "замечательная и боевая. Ей надо было швырять Сэма туда-сюда, и это выглядело убедительно. Мы всегда волнуемся в таких случаях: почти двухметровый парень против девушки ростом полтора метра, но она каким-то образом справилась. Когда призрак в кого-то вселяется, человек слегка напоминает зомби. Но всё-таки это надо сыграть, и она была убедительна". *История с горничной привела к заключительной сцене Джима Бивера в роли Бобби Сингера. "Это была трудная сцена, – признаёт Роберт Сингер. Мы и раньше видели, как уходят призраки, и нам не хотелось видеть Бобби таким, так что мы решили оставить это за кадром. Мне казалось, что так будет даже сильнее. Я был очень доволен результатом". Сара Гэмбл с ним согласна: "Сгорание призрака – это клише из фильмов ужасов, а мы превратили это в трагическую сцену. Обычно у призрака даже изо рта пламя вырывается. Это эффектно, но не добавляет к нему уважения и, кажется, что это очень больно. Смерть призрака Бобби получилась гораздо более возвышенной". Трагический уход Бобби оказал влияние и на Кастиэля. "Кас упорно повторял, что не может им помогать, так что нам надо было как-то объяснить изменение его настроя. Эти изменения как раз и начинаются тогда, когда он наблюдает, как братья дают Бобби умереть, – говорит Сара Гэмбл. Кроме того, у него с Дином много невыясненных вопросов, которые копились весь сезон. Ведь Кас фактически их предал, открыв двери Чистилища. Я считала, что они не могут двигаться дальше одной командой, пока хоть как-то не разберутся между собой. С точки зрения структуры сценария, оптимально, чтобы сначала шла спокойная сцена, где герои общаются друг с другом, а затем были сцены, где они активно действуют. В нашем случае у этих двоих определенно было несколько тем, которые они должны были обсудить. Так что всё вышло очень органично". *"Когда ты пишешь важную и полную эмоций сцену между Кастиэлем и одним из братьев, – продолжает Сара Гэмбл, – и доходишь до кульминации (скажем, когда Дин наконец примирился и простил Кастиэля), обычно ты очень стараешься не написать им девчоночий текст. В написании реплик Кастиэля необычно то, что Кастиэль просто не умеет быть тактичным. В эпизоде 07.21 он в лоб говорит: "Ты переживаешь. Но переживания свойственны тебе, и я внимания на них порой не обращаю". *По словам главного художника Джона Марцинюка, некоторые детали склепа, где Бобби с Руфусом сражались с призраком в 07.10. "На пороге смерти" были снова использованы в склепе, где Сэм с Дином доставали кости монашки. *Главная черта Мэг – это то, что она в обиде на вселенную, которая почему-то не сделала её королевой Ада. "Что мне нравится в интерпретации Рэйчел Майнер, так это то, что она всегда выглядит такой раздраженной, – говорит Сара Гэмбл, приводя в пример сцену, где Мэг приезжает к зданию "Сукрокорп" и Левиафаны в неё стреляют. Она смотрит на них, будто хочет сказать: "Они что, думают, пули им помогут?!" Она всегда играет Мэг так, словно она устала ждать, пока окружающие допрут до того, что она уже поняла. Я нахожу это восхитительным". *Однако даже Мэг не может так играть словами, как Кроули. "Мне нравится заставлять его произносить слова, вроде "kerfuffle"1, – рассказывает Сара Гэмбл. – Как-то Марк Шеппард позвонил мне и сказал: "Я кое-что сделал. Думаю, тебе понравится. Вставил одно словечко специально для тебя. Назвал Сэма "лосярой". Он молодец. Думаю, это одно из лучших прозвищ Сэма". *"Кроули часто подкалывает Сэма насчет его роста, – говорит Марк Шеппард. – Я называл его Гигантором2, лохматой каланчой3, жирафом4. Пока что моя любимая фраза на эту тему – это реплика "Где лосяра?" из эпизода 05.20 "Мириться лучше со знакомым злом". Фанатам она очень понравилась. Я вдруг понял, что в эпизоде "Выживают сильнейшие" я не говорю Сэму ничего обидного. И когда мы дошли до финальной сцены, я спросил: "Могу я вставить слово "лосяра"? Я там три раза говорил "Сэм". Дэн Лофлин был на площадке, и, разумеется, там присутствовал Боб Сингер. Я сказал: "Было бы интересно использовать слово "лосяра" не так, как раньше. Не как насмешку, а скорее, как ласковое прозвище". (Кроули: Прости, лосяра, не помогу). К тому моменту фанаты уже придумали слово "лоськетёры", теперь так себя называют поклонники Джареда. Было приятно использовать слово "лосяра" немного по-новому. Это было сказано по-доброму, такая ласковая версия оскорбления. Я получил удовольствие. Продюсерам тоже понравилось". *Офис "Сукрокорп" был построен в подвальном помещении завода по переработке сточных вод на острове Аннакис. Все семь лет, пока шёл сериал, я хотел его использовать, – рассказывает менеджер по натурным съёмкам Расс Гамильтон. На самом деле здание не очень вписывалось в сценарий, да и сейчас не вписывается, но в пустом пространстве подвала мы построили крутую лабораторию". То здание, которое сняли, как вид "Сукрокорп" снаружи, Расс Гамильтон тоже пробивал уже семь лет. Они семь лет отказывали нам в разрешении на съёмки. Мы две недели вели с ними переговоры, чтобы снять здание с улицы. Ведь здание "Сукрокорп" должно было быть огромным, грандиозным, вызывающим восхищение. Мы хотели снимать только это здание. Однако они не хотят известности, и мы не должны рассказывать, где мы это снимали". *В конце эпизода Кроули оставил Сэма в живых. Хотя, возможно, это объясняется тем, что он получил всё, что считал важным: пророка Кевина, и, судя по всему, скрижаль тоже. "Скрижаль была предметом, который эволюционировал по ходу обсуждений в офисе сценаристов. Мы были очень взволнованы, ведь скрижаль оказалась тем, что потенциально могло породить множество сюжетов в восьмом сезоне, – говорит Сара Гэмбл. Помню, мы с Беном Эдлундом говорили, что Слово Божье, записанное на нескольких скрижалях, можно рассматривать, как пусковые коды. Например, у Кроули припрятано что-то, и он ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы пустить это в ход. Тогда наличие у Кроули карманного пророка, который может прочесть скрижаль, может привести к чему-то очень и очень плохому". *"Вот на этом месте Сара нас и оставила, – подводит итог Роберт Сингер. – С захватившим пророка Кроули, одним в целом свете Сэмом, и застрявшими в Чистилище Дином и Кастиэлем". "По-моему всё очень логично, разве нет? – спрашивает Сара Гэмбл. – Проблемы – это возможности. Наслаждайтесь". #Kerfuffle - (kə`fʌfl) сущ. разг. - суета, суматоха, волнение. Кроули: ''Будь у вас один-единственный правитель со времён сотворения мира, вы бы тоже растерялись.'' (англ. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too). #Гигантор – робот из одноимённого мультфильма. #Лохматой каланчой (mop-headed lumberjack) Кроули назвал Сэма в 06.10 "Взаперти". Кроули: Не могу! Я что, как-то неясно выразился, лохматая каланча? Я тебя-то с трудом вытащил. Возвращаться ради жалких ошмётков – увольте. Я крут, но та парочка мне не по зубам. (I said "can't". I meant "can't", you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it.).' #lumberjack – это работник, заготавливающий лес. Термин устарел, в США он употреблялся до 1940-х годов, когда для заготовки леса использовали в основном ручной инструмент. #Жирафом (доходит, как до жирафа) Кроули назвал Сэма в ''07.01 "Встречайте нового босса": ' 'Сэм:' ''Стой, погоди! Что за новый босс? (Whoa, wait! What new boss?) Кроули: Кастиэль, жираф ты этакий. (Castiel, you giraffe). Примечания *Другой перевод названия эпизода - "Выживают сильнейшие". Цитаты Категория:Эпизоды (Сверхъестественное) Категория:Сезон 7